


Yer A Wizard!

by katzengefluster



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, a mix of comedy and romance mostly, see first chapter for a complete list of students and houses, will add pairs as they come up in future parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Ah, the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where everyone is gay, and everyone is a disaster! Will include everything from classes to quidditch, romance and rivalries, with purebloods and muggleborns struggling to understand one another. (A collection of related one-shots)





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this was inspired by Twitter user kihyunie, who suggested this prompt: "hogwarts au in which gryffindor junhoe keeps petting a cat in the corridors outside gryffindor common room which then turns out to be slytherin jinhwan who is an animagus and likes junhoe but is too intimidated to talk to him in human form". I saw it, and then the whole idea just snowballed in my head into something much larger.
> 
> This first "chapter" is a rundown of the characters, their houses, and any important information. I will update the list as I add more people to it (because I'll probably need more people, as I love to flesh out my minor characters). The main focus of most stories will be on the iKON members, just as an FYI.
> 
> I am open to prompts! If you have an idea, please feel free to let me know about it. ♥

**Author Note**  
I have changed some people's ages around to make things work better. Please keep that in mind! I am also taking some  _artistic liberties_ with a few things, so my interpretation of things may be different from other HP enthusiasts. Finally: despite everyone being Korean, I'm setting this in Scotland at Scottish Hogwarts, with all the original teachers. As much as I am entertained by the idea of writing YG into greasy Snape's role, or making JYP into the next Gilderoy Lockhart, I'm keeping the originals for simplicity's sake.  
  
THIS PAGE WILL BE UPDATED AS I ADD MORE CHARACTERS/UNLOCK MORE BACKSTORIES!  
  
**Gryffindor House**  
_7th years_ :  
  -Kim Jinwoo (muggleborn; about 200 years ago a rebelling Veela ran away and fell in love with a Muggle fisherman, so Jinwoo is a 5th generation half-Veela, but his family has no idea what a Veela even is)  
  -Song Minho (half-blood; reigning Wizard's Chess champion of Hogwarts)

 _6th years:_  
  -Kim Jisoo (pureblood)  
  -Kim Jiwon (muggleborn; prefect; quidditch keeper)

 _5th years_ :  
  -Koo Junhoe (half-blood; quidditch beater)  
  -Lee Hayi (pureblood; dueling champion)

 _1st years_ :  
  -Bang Yedam (pureblood; terrified of cats)  
  
**Hufflepuff House**  
_6th years:_  
  -Choi Seungcheol (half-blood)  
  -Im Nayeon (half-blood)  
  -Song Yunhyeong (pureblood; best friend of house elves)

 _5th years:_  
  -Kim Donghyuk (muggleborn; top of his class; animagus; the Sorting Hat let him choose between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and you'll find out why he chose Puff in an upcoming fic)  
  -Lisa Manoban (half-blood; quidditch seeker)  
  
**Ravenclaw House**  
_6th years:_  
  -Kang Seungyoon (pureblood; the son of a popular aging wizard rocker—think a Steven Tyler of the wizarding world)

 _5th years:_  
  -Kim Hanbin (pureblood; prefect; quidditch seeker; second in his year behind Donghyuk; animagus; from a very prominent pureblood family)  
  -Park Chaeyoung (half-blood; quidditch chaser)  
  
**Slytherin House**  
_7th years:_  
  -Lee Seunghoon (pureblood; prefect; quidditch captain & beater)

 _6th years:_  
  -Kim Jinhwan (pureblood; animagus; from a very prominent pureblood family)

 _5th years:_  
  -Jennie Kim (pureblood)  
  -Jung Chanwoo (pureblood; parseltongue—brought a snake to hogwarts as his pet)  
  -Nam Taehyun (pureblood; quidditch seeker)  
  
  
**Family Connections**  
Jinhwan and Hanbin are first cousins


	2. 1. Cat Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a gorgeous white cat who's taken to patrolling the corridor of Gryffindor Tower every night, terrorizing first years and being a menace. But to Junhoe, that cat is the sweetest animal he's ever encountered. His housemates, though? They'd like it exterminated.

“Does anyone know who owns that white cat?”   
  
All eyes in the Gryffindor common room turned to the entrance, fixing on fifth year Koo Junhoe.   
  
“You mean the Hell Beast?”   
  
“I hate that cat, it tore my robe!”   
  
“Can we not mention it out loud? The poor first years are starting to develop a complex about it.”   
  
Junhoe frowned at the replies. “You guys must be talking about a different cat.”   
  
“Pretty sure there’s only one white cat at the school,” sixth year Kim Jiwon said, “and it’s terrorizing this entire house.”   
  
“No chance it’s the same cat,” Junhoe replied, “because the cat I’m talking about is probably the sweetest cat I’ve ever met. I was just in the corridor for like, twenty minutes just now, petting it.”   
  
“It lets you get close to it?” Jiwon replied, incredulous tone of voice. “Every time I try to get near it hisses at me and swipes in my direction.”   
  
“It even hates  _ me,” _ seventh year Kim Jinwoo added, “I’ve never met an animal before that didn’t like me.”   
  
“Yeah, even all the hippogriffs love Jinwoo! That cat is evil.”   
  
“It is not evil!” Junhoe replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “That cat is sweet.”   
  
“I’m gonna give it a kick the next time I see it.”   
  
“No one touch that cat!” Junhoe yelled. “I’m unofficially adopting it!”   
  
“You can’t do that!” Jiwon replied. “Everyone in this house hates that thing!”   
  
“It probably belongs to a Slytherin. You should leave it alone, Junhoe.” Jinwoo advised.   
  
Junhoe pouted back at them all. “It does not belong to a Slytherin, it’s way too sweet.”   
  
“To you!”   
  
Junhoe glared around the common room, set in his decision. “Anyone touches that cat and you’re dead.”   
  
“Junhoe!”   
  
“I mean it! Harass that cat and consider your lives over.”   
  


* * *

  
The next morning found Junhoe settling into his seat in History of Magic next to Ravenclaw fifth year Kim Hanbin. “Hey, this might be a long shot, but do you know if any of the first years in your house brought a white cat to Hogwarts?” After thinking about it in his bed last night, Junhoe had decided to investigate the cat’s potential owner.   
  
“None of our first years have cats this year,” Hanbin replied methodically, dipping his quill into a pot of ink to finish off an essay due at the start of class.   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes I’m sure, it’s part of my prefect duty to note who’s got what sort of pet.”   
  
“Do you know if anyone in Slytherin has a white cat? Can you ask your cousin? I’m gonna ask Donghyuk about it during Herbology, see if it’s a Puff’s cat. All of my housemates think it’s a Slytherin-owned cat, though.”   
  
“Mmhmm,” Hanbin hummed in pretend interest as he finished up his final sentence.   
  
“I need to figure out who owns it. It’s honestly the most gorgeous cat I’ve ever seen, and you know I’m not a cat person! It actually reminds me of my dog. I swear it’s Bbaengdaeng in cat form.”   
  
At that Hanbin’s head shot up, eyes widening for a moment. “A fluffy white cat? I’ll ask Jinhwan about Slytherin pets.”   
  
“Thanks, Hanbin! It’s weird though, like everyone in my house despises that cat.”   
  
“Are you talking about Hell Beast, Junhoe?” Lee Hayi, another Gryffindor, asked as she sat down behind Junhoe.   
  
Junhoe rolled his eyes and glared at her. “I’m having a private conversation.” He turned back to Hanbin. “As I was saying, everyone hates it, but I’m telling you Hanbin, this cat  _ loves _ me.”   
  
“Does it? How often do you see it?” Hanbin set his essay aside now that it was done, turning his full attention on Junhoe.   
  
“Almost every night! It always seems to wait until I’m alone before it comes out. I don’t know if it just waits in the corridor for me or what, but I never see it during the day. Weird, isn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah. Definitely suspect.”   
  
Junhoe put his elbow on the desk and leaned on his hand. “I can’t help but pick it up everytime I see it. It’s so soft, Hanbin! And the second it gets up in my arms it starts purring like crazy. I tried to bring it into the dorm with me once but the Fat Lady yelled at me, something about  _ no unauthorized students in the dormitory! _ Ha, I think her sight’s going.”   
  
Hanbin’s expression looked strangled. “Yeah, maybe a malfunctioning detection charm or something. Like she knows it’s not an authorized house pet, so she can’t let it in.”   
  
Junhoe grinned. “Yeah, probably. Think I should ask McGonagall about that?”   
  
“NO!” Hanbin’s answer came out sounding a little panicked. “Do not ask McGonagall.”   
  
Junhoe shot him a look of confusion. “Why not? Maybe she could fix her.”   
  
Hanbin calmed slightly. “Just leave it, Junhoe. Let’s find out who owns the cat first, okay? It probably is a Slytherin cat. Maybe whoever owns it wants it to spy on your house.”   
  
Junhoe sighed wistfully. “Yeah, you might be right, but I really don’t think that’s the case. I’m not exaggerating, Hanbin, this cat loves me. I know it wants to be my pet.”   
  
Hanbin frowned, his eyes darting to Professor Binns’ suddenly materialized form. “Yeah, I bet it does.”   
  


* * *

  
“This has GOT to go down as the single most  _ pathetic  _ thing you have ever done.”   
  
Slytherin sixth year Kim Jinhwan levelled his cousin with a glare as he sat down next to him in the courtyard. “What do you want, Hanbin?”   
  
“Oh you know what I’m talking about,” Hanbin shot back, “you’re lucky he’s a complete dumbass, by the way.”   
  
Jinhwan frowned at him. “Who?”   
  
Hanbin snorted at the question. “Junhoe, who else?”   
  
Jinhwan stiffened again, fingers tightening around his potions textbook. “He’s not a dumbass, Hanbin. He’s not top of his class or anything—”   
  
“Jinan, I’m in multiple classes with him. He means well and has a heart of gold, but trust me, he’s fucking dumb.”   
  
Jinhwan spluttered in indignation. “You don’t have to—”   
  
Hanbin cut him off. “Shut up, listen to me. You’re lucky he’s dumb, because he has no idea what you’re doing.”   
  
“Oh, and what am I doing?” Jinhwan couldn’t believe Hanbin’s nerve! But he also couldn’t help but be concerned. Was it possible that Hanbin actually did know what he was up to?   
  
“You know what you’re doing!” Hanbin hissed back at him.   
  
Jinhwan glared in return. “Hanbin would you kindly make your point or just go? I’m trying to study a potion for tomorrow.”   
  
“Oh yeah? Gonna be studying for it all night, are you?”   
  
Jinhwan turned his head from his cousin, focusing back on his book. “Probably.”   
  
“Gonna take a little break later, are you? Head on up to Gryffindor tower? Maybe have a  _ cat nap _ in the corridor?”   
  
Jinhwan’s face got red.   
  
“Gonna hiss at some first years?”   
  
Jinhwan slammed his textbook shut and turned to glare at Hanbin, who was smirking back at him.   
  
“You know the Fat Lady knows you’re a student, right?”   
  
“What else would she think I am, Hanbin? A teacher?” Oh Merlin… Hanbin  _ knew. _   
  
“I mean your  _ other form,” _ Hanbin said in a whisper, “she detected you.”   
  
Jinhwan’s head whipped around the courtyard, but there was no one else there. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
Hanbin’s voice took on an amused lilt. “He quite fancies cat you, you know. Says you purr like crazy every time he picks you up.”   
  
“I don’t know what sort of stories you’re being told—”   
  
“It’s honestly sad, Jinan. Like, pathetic sad.”   
  
Jinhwan’s eyes narrowed and he looked back at Hanbin. “You want to talk about sad? Should we talk about your pathetic adventures?”   
  
Hanbin frowned back at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Should we talk about the last quidditch game? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?”   
  
“You mean the game that I won for my house in a spectacularly timed dive?” Hanbin replied, nose in the air.   
  
“Ha! I was watching you, you know. You purposefully missed the snitch  _ three times _ during the game so they could catch up!”   
  
Hanbin’s face was the one turning red now. “I did no such thing!”   
  
Jinhwan grinned. “Did you not also willingly allow a bludger to hit you in the head when you were near the goalposts, just so you could crash into their hot keeper you have a crush on in a spectacularly timed manner?”   
  
“Oh, now you’re talking nonsense!” Hanbin yelled. “Why would I take a bludger to the head? And risk brain damage?”   
  
“Can’t damage what you don’t have!” Jinhwan yelled back.   
  
“Ridiculous.”   
  
“Ridiculous surely described it, the way their keeper called a time out just so you could get looked at by medical staff.”   
  
Hanbin blushed. “I can’t help it if my opponent is concerned for my well-being!”   
  
“Opponent? Is that your fancy new term for  _ boyfriend?” _ Jinhwan teased.   
  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Hanbin replied, frowning. “Not yet, at any rate.”   
  
Jinhwan grinned. “Is he a dog person? Maybe  _ you _ should try hanging around Gryffindor tower.”   
  
“No,” Hanbin replied with a sad sigh, “he’s actually a cat person.”   
  
Jinhwan snorted. “Ha! You made the wrong choice then, didn’t you?”   
  
“This isn’t about me, Jinhwan! This is about you and your stupid decisions.” Hanbin crossed his arms over his chest. “I should write to your mother. I’d  _ love _ to hear the Howler she sends you!”   
  
Jinhwan glared back at him. “Do it and I’ll send one right back to your mom! You’re the one with more to lose than me. Snatch that shiny little Prefect badge off your chest, get you kicked off the quidditch team…”   
  
Hanbin sighed and shook his head. “Jinan, I’m tired. Just stop dancing around and tell him how you feel.”   
  
Jinhwan’s face pinched in displeasure. “Hanbin, you know I can’t do that. He’d never date me.”   
  
Hanbin shook his head, sighing again. “You Slytherins are so dramatic, I swear! Either ask him out, or I’ll tell him that you’re the cat.”   
  
“Hanbin!” Jinhwan’s mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
“I mean it!”   
  
“You can’t! We took a pact! We signed the paper! You know what happens if we tell anyone!”   
  
Hanbin grinned back at him. “Actually, I tested the wording out during the break. We specifically wrote that punishment would only happen if we told people that we’re Animagi.”   
  
“And that’s what you’d be doing if you told Junhoe!”   
  
“No, it’s not! I’d tell him that you’re the cat. I’m not saying the A word. I promise, I tested it like I said. I told Hanbyul that I was a dog, and nothing happened to me.”   
  
“Well, she can’t understand you! Of course it wouldn’t count!”   
  
“I’m willing to test the theory! For the greater good of your love life.”   
  


* * *

  
Midnight found Junhoe sitting in the corridor of Gryffindor Tower with a fluffy white cat cradled in his arms.   
  
“Have I told you that you’re the prettiest cat in the entire world? You know that, right?”   
  
The cat purred back at him, rubbing its face against his cheek. Junhoe sighed.   
  
“I just want to bury my face in your fur every day. I was thinking about you during History of Magic. Professor Binns was droning on about some Goblin Treatise and I was tired, and I kept thinking about how you’d probably make an amazing pillow. So soft and so cuddly!” He held the cat up in front of him, rubbing his nose against the cat’s nose.   
  
“Did I ever tell you that you remind me of my dog? I hope that doesn’t offend you. You’d like him! Bbangdaeng. You’re both super soft and fluffy and cuddly. You’re actually a little bigger than he is, so he’d probably try to cuddle up with you. Ah, I’d love cuddling up with both of you.”   
  
The cat stared back at him, purring it’s agreement to this proposed scenario before lightly batting him in the face and wiggling his head. Junhoe cradled him close, the cat’s head snuggling right into his neck.   
  
“You’re not really mean to the first years, are you? Everyone in my house says you’re a monster, but I don’t think you are. Do the first years harass you? Is that the problem?”   
  
The cat purred louder, and Junhoe kissed its head.   
  
“I thought as much. They’re kids, though, they don’t mean it.” He yawned then, finally realizing how late it was. “Ah, I hate this, but I have to go to bed.”   
  
The cat whined, a pathetic mewling as Junhoe pulled it away from him. “I know, okay? I know. I wish I could take you up with me.” He looked around the hall, even though he knew no one was there. Maybe he could try again? He’d hide the cat under his robes this time though.   
  
“Okay, I’m gonna try smuggling you upstairs again. Hold on.” He stuffed the cat under his robe and stood up, approaching the portrait hole.   
  
“Young man! Why are you not yet in bed?” The Fat Lady had a scandalized look on her face.   
  
“Uh, I was studying,” Junhoe lied to her, “anyway, Sinosijak! Let me in.”   
  
“Password accepted!” The portrait swung open and Junhoe put one foot through the hole before she screeched him back out into the hall.   
  
_ “No unauthorized students in the dormitory! _ I’ve told you this before!”   
  
The cat scampered down out of his robe and took off down the hall, leaving Junhoe to glare at the portrait.   
  
“That’s not a student, it’s a cat!” He angrily climbed through the portrait hole, stomping off towards the boys’ dormitory.   
  
The Fat Lady sighed as she swung back to the wall. “I said what I said.”   
  


* * *

  
“Hey, Hanbin!”   
  
Hanbin looked up with a smile, heart fluttering in his chest. “Hi, Jiwon.”   
  
“Mind if I sit?” Jiwon asked, and Hanbin shook his head. “I was supposed to give flying lessons to one of our first years, but he got detention instead.”   
  
“Ah, too bad.” They were currently sitting outside in the stands of the quidditch pitch. Hanbin liked to come out here to study, enjoying the fresh air.   
  
“So, have you heard about that white cat outside our dorm?” Jiwon asked, and Hanbin tried to keep an impassive look on his face.   
  
“Yeah, Junhoe was telling me about it in Binns’ class.”   
  
Jiwon shook his head. “He’s going apeshit over that cat. He’s tried to sneak it into the dorms three times! Twice the Fat Lady wouldn’t let it in, and the third time I busted him myself. He had it stuffed in his bag.”   
  
Hanbin bit the inside of his cheek, both annoyed and amused. “Wow, he really seems to like that cat.”   
  
“I heard he actually talks about it in his sleep,” Jiwon grinned.   
  
“He doesn’t,” Hanbin replied, actually shocked about that. This was getting absurd.   
  
“He does! Well, according to the other fifth years. I just want to find out who owns it. Get them to take it back.” Hanbin nodded, trying to look sympathetic. “We’re all convinced some Slytherin owns it, trying to figure out how to get into our common room.”   
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t put it past them.” Hanbin answered.   
  
“I just have to wonder why it’s always hanging around. Is it not being taken care of by its owner? And why does it like Junhoe? He doesn’t even like cats!”   
  
“Is it just me, or are you jealous?” Hanbin asked, grinning at Jiwon.   
  
Jiwon grinned back at him. “Maybe I am. Laugh at me all you want, but I love cats!”   
  
Hanbin frowned. “Yeah, they’re cool, I guess. I like dogs, though!”   
  
Jiwon shrugged. “Dogs are okay. But that’s a debate for another day. I’m worried about this cat, Hanbin. I think I might bring it up to McGonagall.”   
  
Hanbin shook his head. “Can’t you Gryffindors ever deal with things on your own?”   
  
“Hanbin, it’s terrorizing our first years! They won’t leave the common room unless one of us checks the hallway first. Yedam was stuck in the hall for an hour because that stupid cat wouldn’t let it near the entrance.”   
  
Hanbin tried not to laugh, because really, it wasn’t funny. Except that it was. “Well, let this teach them proper respect for animals.”   
  
“They ARE respecting it! It’s the cat that’s chasing everyone. We’re all just trying to ignore the stupid thing.”   
  
“Sure. Sounds like something a cat lover would say.” Hanbin replied, grinning at Jiwon.   
  
“Some of the guys are thinking about setting a trap for it, you know, to take it outside the school and release it on the grounds.”   
  
“Oh don’t bother,” Hanbin laughed at the idea, “I’m sure it’ll find its way back in, and then it’ll be even more pissed off.”   
  


* * *

  
“Did I hear correctly? You got detention with Snape for flunking a potion in class?!”   
  
Jinhwan waved off the comment. “It’s nothing, Hanbin.”   
  
“Bullshit. Potions is your best class! I thought Taehyun was just fucking with me, but wow, it’s true!” Hanbin sat down next to Jinhwan, again meeting in the courtyard.   
  
“Whatever, I was tired that day. We all have our off days.” Except that it wasn’t an off day. He just hadn’t studied the potion at all and had screwed up his ingredients. Whatever. It had been worth it. Junhoe had kissed his cat face  _ five times _ that night!   
  
“Tell me you weren’t up all night sitting in Junhoe’s arms?” Hanbin asked.   
  
“Hanbin, what I do in my free time is none of your concern.”   
  
Hanbin shook his head. “I should talk to Seunghoon about this.”   
  
“Oh, he knows about it.”   
  
Hanbin’s mouth dropped in shock. “About you being an Animagus?! Jinan, you were just freaking out about anyone finding out!”   
  
“No! He knows about my crush on Junhoe.”   
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes. “Right, your mutual pining over Gryffindors. At least he’s pining over a half-Veela. What’s your excuse?”   
  
Jinhwan shot him a nasty look. “I can’t believe this is coming out of your mouth. You, who is  _ also _ pining over a Gryffindor!”   
  
“Yeah well, there’s no rivalry between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, so I’m not staining my family name.”   
  
“You not being in Slytherin is already staining your family name!” Jinhwan shot back.   
  
Hanbin stuck his tongue out at him. “Yeah well, my parents love me no matter what choices I make.”   
  
“Even so, a muggleborn. You’re really testing their patience, aren’t you?”   
  
Hanbin glared back at him. “That muggleborn is getting awfully suspicious of that white cat!”   
  
Jinhwan shook his head. “I thought he liked cats?”   
  
“You keep swiping at first years!”   
  
Jinhwan shrugged. “I can’t help myself, they’re high pitched and squeaky, like mice.”   
  
“JINAN!”   
  
“Oh leave me be, Hanbin! Let me wallow in my unrequited crush in peace.”   
  
“Ugh, you’re pathetic.”   
  


* * *

  
“Junhoe, I have tried to be patient with you, but enough is enough! You are hereby banned from interacting with that cat!”   
  
Junhoe couldn’t believe Jiwon’s nerve! He’d failed one test, only one! “You can’t do that!”   
  
“Yes I can! Your grades are suffering and I refuse to stand by any longer! No more cat. If I see cat hair on your robes, you are done! For the next week you come straight back to the dorm after your classes! You’re grounded!”   
  
“You can’t ground me!”   
  
“Yes I can! I’m a prefect!”   
  
“This is bullshit!” Junhoe turned around and stormed back out of the portrait hole.   
  
“Well, that went beautifully.”   
  
Jiwon sighed and turned to face Jinwoo. “Ah, he’ll be fine. It’s in his nature to run away when he gets angry, but he always comes back.”   
  
Jinwoo grinned. “Still quite the mystery about that cat.”   
  
“Ugh, tell me about it! I love cats, but I would gladly punt that one right into the lake myself.” Bobby shook his head, feeling bad, but it was the truth. The cat was a nightmare.   
  
“Let me make some last inquiries before we take it to McGonagall, okay?”   
  


* * *

  
“Are you sure there’s no white cat in Slytherin?”   
  
Seunghoon shook his head. “No white cats in Slytherin, Jinwoo. Hanbin’s already been asking. We have a few Siamese cats, two black ones, and a striped one, but no white cats.”   
  
Jinwoo sighed. “It’s so bizarre. Where did this cat come from?”   
  
“You guys checked with Hufflepuff, right?”   
  
“We did, and it’s not a Hufflepuff pet. We need to figure it out, though. It won’t stop clawing at my first years.” Jinwoo crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Seunghoon fixed him with an annoyed expression. “That sounds like a  _ you _ problem.”   
  
“No one hurts my first years, Seunghoon.” Jinwoo smiled at him, but it lacked its usual friendliness.   
  
“Why do I get the impression you think Slytherin has something to do with it?” Seunghoon couldn’t believe him! Always his house, getting the blame...   
  
“Just a hunch.” Jinwoo saw someone walk by out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look, seeing the skulking figure of Kim Jinhwan. “I’ll talk to you later, Hoonie!” Jinwoo’s smile turned friendly before he darted off down the hall after Jinhwan.   
  
“Kim Jinhwan! Hold up.”   
  
Jinhwan paused, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. “Can I help you?”   
  
Jinwoo stood in front of him, arms crossed. “That remains to be seen. I’m here about that cat.”   
  
“What cat? I don’t know anything about a cat.”  _ Shit. _   
  
“The cat that’s always snuggling up to Koo Junhoe in the Gryffindor Tower hallway.”   
  
“Who?”  _ Shit shit SHIT. _   
  
Jinwoo grinned. “Koo Junhoe. The Gryffindor fifth year that you have a crush on.”   
  
_ How did he know?! _ “I don’t have a crush on any Gryffindor!”   
  
“No? Look me in the eyes and tell me that.” Jinwoo got right up in Jinhwan’s face, backed him against the wall. “Jinhwan?”   
  
Jinhwan looked at him and that knee jerk reaction that always happened around Jinwoo happened again. “Your eyes are so pretty.”   
  
Jinwoo grinned. “Yes they are, thank you. Now, tell me you don’t have a crush on Junhoe?”   
  
Jinhwan spoke without even thinking. “I don’t have a crush on Junhoe.”   
  
“Wait, I said that wrong,” Jinwoo sighed, “tell me the truth, Jinhwan. Do you have a crush on Junhoe?”   
  
“Yes.”  _ SHIT!! _   
  
“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jinwoo backed off, breaking eye contact with Jinhwan.   
  
Jinhwan shook his head. “You need to stop doing that to people!”   
  
“Doing what?” Jinwoo asked innocently.   
  
“That Veela thing you do!”   
  
Jinwoo grinned back at him and ignored his comment. “You should tell him how you feel.”   
  
“No way, no thank you.”   
  
“Come on, Jinhwan! What have you got to lose?”   
  
Jinhwan glared at him. “My pride? My dignity? I’ve seen what crushes on Gryffindors can do to people!”   
  
“Oh?” Jinwoo responded, innocent tone and curious expression.   
  
Jinhwan frowned. “Shit, forget I said that.”   
  
“Jinhwan?”   
  
Jinhwan turned and fled back down the hall. “I have a test, goodbye!”   
  


* * *

  
“Can you believe I’ve been banned from seeing you?  _ Banned! _ Like he’s my dad, or something.”   
  
Junhoe was sitting outside an empty classroom in the astronomy tower. He’d found the cat on his way back from the library, where he’d gone in search of Donghyuk. He’d needed a sympathetic ear, and his Hufflepuff friend was always glad to listen. He’d scooped the cat up and taken him to a different tower so Jiwon wouldn’t find him.   
  
“It’s such bullshit. I promise I’ll do whatever it takes, okay? I’m not going to ignore you. Maybe I should shrink you and keep you in my pocket?”   
  
The cat hissed at him, brandishing a claw.   
  
“Excuse me?” Junhoe asked, surprised at the reaction. “You got some inferiority complex about your size or something?”   
  
The cat turned its head away, but Junhoe just grinned and started scratching it behind the ears. “I just want to bring you into the dorm. You want that, don’t you? You’d love it in there, when I’m in class you could curl up by the fire.”   
  
The cat meowed, butting his hand in an affectionate way.   
  
“Yeah, I know you want that! I don’t know why the universe is so against us. It’s not fair.” He leaned down to kiss the cat on the head. The cat purred loudly.   
  
He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his fingers buried in the soft fur. He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, mainly because he’d fallen asleep.   
  
“Oh for Merlin’s sake! Enough is enough!”   
  
He woke up to the yelling, blinking his eyes open to see Hanbin standing in front of him. The cat was in his lap, hissing at Hanbin.   
  
“Fuck off, Hanbin! You’re upsetting him!”   
  
Hanbin shook his head and pulled out his wand. “I am so sorry for what I’m about to do, and I hope that this does not go against my signed agreement. Even so it’s worth it.”   
  
“Hanbin!” Junhoe scooped the cat up in his arms, confused about what was going on. Everyone was taking this cat hatred a little too far!   
  
Hanbin pointed his wand at the cat and shouted “REVELIO!”   
  
Suddenly Junhoe’s arms were full of a squirming mass of arms and legs, and he shrieked from the pure surprise, because suddenly there was no longer a cat in his arms, and instead…   
  
The cute little Slytherin sixth year. Kim Jinhwan.   
  
Jinhwan scurried to his feet, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Junhoe.   
  
“OBLI—”   
  
“EXPELLIARMUS!”   
  
Hanbin beat Jinhwan to the punch, and Junhoe watched as Jinhwan’s wand flew out of his hand and into Hanbin’s waiting grasp.   
  
Jinhwan turned to Hanbin in a panic. “What are you doing?! Wipe his memory!”   
  
“No! I told you to tell him how you feel.”   
  
“HANBIN!”   
  
Junhoe looked between the two of them in shock. Why had Jinhwan been a cat?   
  
“I am not wiping his memory, Jinhwan!”   
  
“Give me back my wand and I will!”   
  
Hold on—no one would be wiping his memory!   
  
“Why were you a cat? HOW were you a cat?!” Junhoe asked, looking between the two of them.   
  
“HANBIN! Quit playing around!” Jinhwan wouldn’t look at Junhoe, he just stared at Hanbin.   
  
“Tell him how you feel!” Hanbin demanded.   
  
Junhoe stood up. “I feel very confused.”   
  
“Not you!” Hanbin yelled, pointing his wand at Jinhwan.   
  
Jinhwan glared at him. “I feel very angry!”   
  
“That’s not what I mean and you know it!”   
  
Junhoe suddenly became aware of something. “Oh whoa hold on wait a minute I’ve been cuddling WITH YOU this whole time?!”   
  
Jinhwan’s expression looked increasingly desperate. “HANBIN! Wipe his damn memory!”   
  
Hanbin grinned at the both of them. “No.” He pointed his wand at the classroom door. “Alohomora!” The door swung open and Hanbin took advantage of Junhoe’s surprise to shove him back through the door before grabbing Jinhwan and pushing him in too. “You’re both staying in here until you confess!”   
  
“Confess to what?” Junhoe yelled. “I haven’t done anything!”   
  
“NOT YOU! Jinhwan, don’t let me down!” Hanbin slammed the door shut, locking it magically.   
  
Jinhwan pounded at the door. “KIM HANBIN! Unlock this door!”   
  
Junhoe sat down on one of the desks, still trying to wrap his head around everything. Jinhwan was a cat. Hanbin wanted him to confess to something.   
  
Jinhwan pounded a few more times at the door, but he knew it was futile. Hanbin was exceptional at charms, better than Jinhwan himself despite being a year behind him. He turned to look at Junhoe.   
  
“I don’t suppose you’re any good at charms, are you?”   
  
“What, me? Heck no.”   
  
They were both silent for a bit, just staring at each other. Finally Junhoe broke it.   
  
“What did he mean? When he told you to confess?” His eyes narrowed. “You’ve been trying to infiltrate our dorm all this time, haven’t you?”   
  
Jinhwan frowned and leaned against the door, looking at his fingernails. “No, I have not been trying to infiltrate your dorm.”   
  
“Bullshit! You’ve been sucking up to me in cat form trying to get in!”   
  
Jinhwan closed his eyes suddenly, breathing in deeply before muttering under his breath. “Merlin grant me the strength…”   
  
“I can’t believe I’ve been cuddling with a Slytherin this whole time.”   
  
Jinhwan’s eyes burst open. “See, that’s exactly why I could never tell you!”   
  
“Tell me what?” Junhoe asked, annoyed with the whole situation. God,  _ everyone _ was right about the stupid cat after all!   
  
Jinhwan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking extremely petulant. “I like you.”   
  
Junhoe cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy. “What?”   
  
Jinhwan’s fingers gripped his arms tightly. “I said that  _ I like you.” _   
  
“You like me?” Junhoe parroted back at him, still trying to make sense of things.   
  
Jinhwan shook his head. “This must be some Slytherin curse…”   
  
“Okay wait hold on. Were you a cat because you wanted to cuddle with me, but you were afraid to ask me?” Oh wow.  _ WOW. _   
  
Jinhwan looked away, gaze hooked on the wall. “Maybe.”  _ This was so embarrassing! _   
  
Junhoe smiled. “That’s, well, that’s actually kinda cute.”   
  
Jinhwan could feel his face flushing.  _ Cute. _ It was most certainly  _ not _ cu—wait a second…   
  
“You really think it was cute?”   
  
“Yeah.” Junhoe replied, and then suddenly realized his own embarrassment. “Oh shit, did you hear everything I’ve ever said to you in cat form?!”   
  
Now it was Jinhwan’s turn to grin, though he still refused to look at him. “Yes I did. And I do not have an inferiority complex over my height, thank you very much.”   
  
“Wow,” Junhoe wasn’t entirely sure what to think. What had he even said to the cat?! “So… Even after hearing everything… Do you still like me?”   
  
_ Okay, Jinhwan, play it cool! _ “Maybe.”   
  
“What do you mean, maybe?”   
  
_ Good, good! He sounds upset! _ “Well, you know… You said a lot of things.”   
  
Junhoe frowned. “Well, you were a cat! People always say stupid shit to cats.”   
  
“You said you wanted to use me as a pillow in History of Magic.” Jinhwan grinned.   
  
“Well, can you blame me? Binns is so boring.” His eyes stayed on Jinhwan, who was still refusing to look at him. “Jinhwan? You uh, maybe want to try cuddling as a human?”   
  
Jinhwan’s grin dropped into a frown. “Don’t tease me.”   
  
“I’m not teasing! Honest.” Junhoe stood next to him, feeling awkward. “You, uh, you can hug me, if you want.”   
  
Jinhwan could hear the seriousness in his tone. He’d gotten to know Junhoe’s voice very well during the last month. Junhoe really was offering to hug him… He couldn’t pass it up. He turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s back, burying his face into Junhoe’s chest. It felt so different as a human.   
  
Junhoe couldn’t help but smile when Jinhwan flung himself against him, and he wrapped his own arms around Jinhwan in response. It was nice. “You could have just told me, you know.”   
  
Jinhwan kept his head tucked into Junhoe’s chest. “Yeah, no. I wasn’t taking that chance.”   
  
“Seriously? I would have.”   
  
Jinhwan grinned. “That’s why you’re the Gryffindor, and I’m the Slytherin.”   
  
“I guess so,” Junhoe replied, and in keeping with his Gryffindor sensibilities, he kissed the top of Jinhwan’s head without giving it a second though. “Did you have to terrorize the other Gryffindors, though? Especially the first years?”   
  
Jinhwan pulled his head back and looked up at Junhoe. “I couldn’t help it, it was in my cat nature.”   
  
“Well, can you please not do it again?”   
  
“I promise I won’t swipe at your first years anymore.”   
  
“Actually, just don’t come by Gryffindor Tower anymore. At least not in your cat form. By the way, how did you do that anyway? Are you an—”   
  
“Don’t say it!” Jinhwan replied. “Please don’t say it, and don’t ask. And don’t tell anyone.”   
  
Junhoe grinned back at him. “Ah, who would believe me anyway?”   
  
“Exactly. So, you wanna tell Hanbin we’ve made up so he can let us out?” Jinhwan wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to leave the room.   
  
“Not really?” Junhoe replied, before pulling Jinhwan in a little bit tighter.   
  
That suited Jinhwan just fine.   
  
“So, you wanna try kissing my face now that it’s not all covered in fur?” Jinhwan offered, smiling up at Junhoe, who didn’t answer, but instead just pressed his lips against Jinhwan’s.   
  
Definitely better as a human.


	3. 2. The Puritanical Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin has a secret that he wants to share with Donghyuk, but the term "animal persona" carries a very distinct meaning in the muggle world that wizards aren't quite aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! ♥

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I’ve made a decision that I hope won’t make you angry.”   
  
Jinhwan looked up from his Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook, narrowed eyes settling on his cousin. “I don’t like it when you think too much outside of class.”   
  
Hanbin carried on despite the barb, set in his decision. “Now that we’ve mastered the animagi spell, I think we should add to our ranks.”   
  
Jinhwan rolled his eyes, disappointed but not entirely surprised. “Can’t we at least have some fun by ourselves first before you go taking in strays?”   
  
“It’s only fair, Jinhwan, I cannot in good conscience hide our discoveries from this peer of mine.”   
  
“Oh Merlin, you’re talking about that muggle, aren’t you!” Jinhwan closed his textbook and put it aside. “Hanbin, you owe him nothing.”   
  
“But I do! He’s been sharing those potions notes with me that he found in his used textbook, and well, you know I’ve always been good at potions—”   
  
“Obviously, it runs in the family—”   
  
“But the intensity of my potions has increased tenfold! It’s all thanks to that book of his. He could have kept it to himself and ruined me in class this year, but he made the decision to share with me instead. I have to repay that kind of loyalty.”   
  
Jinhwan sighed and shook his head. “Imagine the shrieks coming from grandfather’s painting if he knew you were sharing family secrets with a muggleborn.”   
  
Hanbin shrugged. “Well it’s a good thing he frequents your manor and not mine. He hasn’t been in our house since he called my mother a lush for being drunk on firewhiskey in the afternoon on her birthday last year.”   
  
Jinhwan couldn’t help but grin. “That turned out to be her favourite birthday gift, didn’t it?”   
  
“Which one? The firewhiskey or grandfather disappearing from our house?” Hanbin grinned back at him.   
  
“Both, really. Even so, are you sure you want to teach it to him? How are you even going to explain it to him, since we’re not allowed to speak it out loud?”   
  
Hanbin waved the concern off. “I’ll describe it, it’ll be fine. Nothing happened when I told Junhoe, after all.”   
  
“Well, you got lucky there. Donghyuk will probably require more specifics. And really, how do you know he won’t go telling teachers? He’s a Hufflepuff, Hanbin! I don’t know that it’s a sound idea.”   
  
“The hat wanted to put him in Ravenclaw, I’ll have you know! His thirst for knowledge outweighs his conscience at times. I’m positive he’ll keep our secret.”   
  
Jinhwan frowned and shook his head, still uneasy. “He’ll probably go straight to Sprout.”   
  
“He won’t! I’ll make sure he signs our contract.”   
  
“Fine,” Jinhwan sighed, “just do me one favour.”   
  
Hanbin paused before answering, staring at his cousin with suspicious eyes. “That depends on the favour.”   
  
Jinhwan smiled back at him. “Don’t bring up my name until he signs the paper.”   
  
Hanbin glared back at him, arms crossed over his chest. “You expect me to sacrifice myself in case he’s untrustworthy?”   
  
“Of course,” Jinhwan replied, “he’s your friend, Hanbin. He’s your responsibility.”   
  


* * *

  
“Hey Hanbin!” Hufflepuff fifth year Kim Donghyuk entered the empty classroom on the seventh floor, meeting with his potions partner. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to his Ravenclaw friend, curious what they were meeting about. Hanbin’s note at breakfast had been suspiciously vague.  
  
“Donghyuk,” Hanbin nodded to him in greeting, “I apologize for the shadowy secrecy, but what I’m prepared to speak to you about is something that you must agree to keep between us.”  
  
Donghyuk listened with raised eyebrows and a piqued curiosity. “Alright, you have my ear.”  
  
Hanbin frowned back at him. “No I don’t, they’re both attached to your head.”  
  
Donghyuk grinned back at him. “Sorry, it’s a muggle expression. I mean I’m listening, I’m interested.”  
  
“You could have just said that,” Hanbin replied with an annoyed tone of voice that made Donghyuk’s grin grow wider. “I want you to understand that I have hand-selected you from among all of my peers for this. I would not consent to sharing this information with just anyone.”  
  
“Oh, I’m special, am I?” Donghyuk was happy to hear it. Despite being a muggleborn, he’d managed to solidify an academic friendship with Hanbin early on. Hanbin came from one of the oldest, most respected pureblood families in the wizarding world. At first everyone had been surprised when they’d become friends, but Donghyuk knew it all came down to magical proficiency. Hanbin had hated him at first for continually besting him in class, but at the end of their second year he’d decided the rivalry was counter-productive, and ever since they’d been friends.  
  
“Yes, you know that by now. But I wanted to re-affirm it so you understand just how serious this is.”  
  
Donghyuk smiled at him. “Okay, I get it! Super serious, don’t tell a soul.”  
  
Hanbin nodded before continuing. “I’ve selected you specifically because you’re the only one who equals my skill in transfiguration.”  
  
Donghyuk nodded. “That’s logically sound.”  
  
Hanbin paused before continuing, giving himself one last chance to change his mind. But he couldn’t. He owed it to Donghyuk. “Alright, I’ll get right into it. There are some witches and wizards within our community who adopt animal personas.”  
  
Donghyuk’s face went blank. “Animal personas?”  
  
Hanbin nodded, curious if Donghyuk knew what he was talking about. “Yes. Are you familiar with this practice?”  
  
“Uh yes, actually I am.” He blushed then, looking at the table. “I have to admit though, I didn’t expect to hear about this in the wizarding community.”  
  
Hanbin fixed him with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, of all the things to cross over from the muggle world, I didn’t think furries would be one of those things.” Donghyuk looked back at him, feeling slightly embarrassed to say it out loud.  
  
“Furries?” Hanbin asked, unfamiliar with the term. Was it some muggle legend, the sort they usually invented to explain magical happenings?  
  
“Yeah, that’s what we call them. People who adopt animal personas. Or fursonas, if you will.”  
  
“Fursona?” Hanbin pondered the term. “I like that. It has a nice ring to it.”  
  
Donghyuk grinned at the exchange. “So, are you trying to invite me into a furry club?”  
  
Hanbin shrugged. “I suppose, if that’s what you’re intent on calling it.”  
  
Donghyuk wasn’t sure what to think. Furries in the wizarding world! This was the last thing he’d expected to hear about. But maybe it was just one of those things that was meant to be. “You know, I’ve actually never told anyone this, but I actually developed a fursona for myself once. It was a quokka.”  
  
“A what?” Hanbin’s expression was one of confusion, and Donghyuk wanted to laugh at the look on his face.  
  
“A quokka! We were studying indigenous animals to all the continents. They’re from Australia, you don’t find them anywhere else. They’re so cute!”  
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes. “Yes fine, but how did you have one as a muggle?” That was the part that confused him the most. Was Donghyuk already an animagus?  
  
“Well, I just created it.” Donghyuk blushed, embarrassed to be talking about it. “I drew pictures of it once, god it’s so embarrassing! I’m lucky no one ever found out.”  
  
Hanbin still wasn’t sure what the real story was. “Well, no one can find out about this either!”  
  
“I should hope not,” Donghyuk replied. “I dodged a bullet once, I’m not looking to test that again.”  
  
“Listen, the other person involved in this,” Hanbin paused, knowing he’d told Jinhwan he’d make Donghyuk sign their contract first, but he wasn’t threatening to go to a teacher, so he thought it was safe, “you know my cousin, Kim Jinhwan, sixth year Slytherin?”  
  
Donghyuk’s face lit up in a smile. “Oh yeah! The one who likes Junhoe, right? Short and perpetually grumpy?”  
  
“Yes, that’s the one. He and I studied the craft this summer and unlocked the magic, and now we both have our animal forms, the _fursonas_ , you called them. But here’s the thing—we’re not registered with the Ministry, and you won’t be, either.”  
  
Donghyuk’s face dropped in shock. “Hold on. The Ministry _registers furries?!”_   
  
Hanbin looked at him with a furrowed brow, like he thought Donghyuk was stupid. “Of course they do.”  
  
Donghyuk’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “Oh my God, the wizarding world is so puritanical, I’m shocked!”  
  
Hanbin’s face screwed up in confusion. “It’s not done for puritanical reasons! This is serious magic, Donghyuk.”  
  
Donghyuk grinned at him. “Okay, whatever you say. _Registering furries.”_ He chuckled to himself, unable to hold back the laugh. It was just so absurd!  
  
Hanbin didn’t understand why it was funny to Donghyuk, but after two years of friendship he was used to the muggleborn laughing at odd things. “Well, now that I’ve established your interest, it would be better if Jinhwan joined us. It’ll be easier for you to study with both of us helping you.”  
  
“Sure thing, Hanbin. Just tell me when and where!” Furries. What could they possibly have to teach him about creating a fursona? Wizards were so eccentric at times.  
  


* * *

  
“Alright, before we start, Donghyuk I need you to sign this paper. It magically binds you to secrecy.”   
  
“HANBIN!” Jinhwan yelled. “You were supposed to do this already!”   
  
“I know,” Hanbin waved him off, “I forgot.”   
  
“How does the binding work?” Donghyuk asked, not fazed by their bickering.   
  
“It’s been enchanted, so if you ever tell anyone about this, it locks your tongue and the word  _ traitor _ will appear on your forehead.” Hanbin replied, grinning when Donghyuk looked shocked.   
  
“Wow, this is really serious for just a couple of fursonas.”   
  
“Please sign it with this quill,” Hanbin passed him a quill.   
  
“Okay well hold on, before I sign this, I just want to make something clear.” He’d been doing a lot of thinking since the day before, remembering things from the muggle furry communities.   
  
“What?” Hanbin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“I’m not doing any restricted stuff.” Donghyuk replied, hoping they understood what he meant.   
  
“Donghyuk, this entire practice is restricted. You’re not supposed to do this without Ministry approval! Hanbin, didn’t you explain this to him?” Jinhwan looked between the two of them.   
  
Donghyuk shook his head. “Wow, first the Ministry registers furries, now they have to pre-approve you to even be a furry? Honestly, the muggle world should take a lesson.”   
  
“Donghyuk!” Hanbin shouted. “Just sign it!”   
  
“I mean it,” Donghyuk replied, looking at Hanbin, “no adult stuff!”   
  
“No what?” Hanbin looked from Donghyuk to Jinhwan, who was equally confused.   
  
“Oh God, don’t make me say it!” Donghyuk whined.   
  
“Say it, because neither of us understand what you’re talking about.” Jinhwan replied, annoyed at the whole thing.   
  
Donghyuk’s face went completely red then and he refused to look at either of them. “S-e-x. I know a lot of furries are into it and I won’t go that far!”   
  
“I should hope not!” Hanbin replied, aghast at the idea. “That would break all sorts of cross-species breeding statutes!”   
  
Donghyuk wasn’t sure what that had to do with it, but he was relieved nonetheless. “Okay, good.”   
  
“I mean yes, okay, so our family has a history with cross-species breeding, but that was before statutes were created! They’re heirloom pets, they don’t harm anyone.”   
  
“Hanbin! We’re not supposed to talk about that!” Jinhwan yelled, wishing he had something nearby to throw at his cousin.   
  
Donghyuk wasn’t about to ask. “Alright, so we’re in agreement. Just fursonas for fun, right? Nothing kinky?”   
  
Hanbin huffed at the question. “Nothing kinky! Sign the paper.”   
  
As Donghyuk signed his name down, Jinhwan finally relaxed. “So have you decided what animal you’re going to use? You should go with something common around these parts as not to arouse suspicion.”   
  
“Jinhwan’s a white cat, and I’m a pitbull. You can’t do that croaker thing, okay?” Hanbin said, hoping Donghyuk wasn’t going to use that animal.   
  
“Quokka.” Donghyuk corrected, grinning when Hanbin rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yeah, that! You said it’s only in Australia.”   
  
“Okay fine. How about a cute little puppy?” Donghyuk offered.   
  
“Perfect!”   
  
Donghyuk laid the quill down on the desk when he finished signing his name, then looked between Hanbin and Jinhwan. “Well, that felt anti-climactic.”   
  
“Are you ready?” Hanbin asked, putting the quill and document into an extendable pouch he carried around his neck.   
  
“For what?” Donghyuk asked.   
  
“To see our forms!” Hanbin replied.   
  
“Oh yeah, sure, I didn’t bring any parchment with me but if you have some spare I can—” Donghyuk’s mouth dropped open in mid-sentence the second that Hanbin transfigured himself into a large grey and white pitbull, while Jinhwan turned himself into a pretty white cat.   
  
“Oh my God,” Donghyuk replied with a shaky breath, “you’re Animagi. Oh my GOD why didn’t you say that?!”   
  
Hanbin popped back into his human form, looking annoyed. “I did! Well not in the word because I couldn’t say it, but I told you that!”   
  
“NO! You said you had animal personas. Oh my God.”   
  
Jinhwan popped back as well, confused at Donghyuk’s response. “How is that different?”   
  
Donghyuk didn’t answer though, just kept on shaking his head. “I can’t believe I thought you were furries. Oh my God.”   
  
“Donghyuk? Are you okay?” Jinhwan asked, looking at Hanbin, who could only shrug back at him. “What’s a furry then, if not an animagi?”   
  
Donghyuk let out a shrill laugh. “Oh, no. No way. If you don’t know I am NOT telling you. Just forget I ever said anything and teach me how to do this.”   
  
Hanbin and Jinhwan shared equally confused looks before getting down to business.   
  


* * *

  
“Hey, Jiwon?” Hanbin approached the sixth year Gryffindor, hoping he wasn’t going to regret this.   
  
Jiwon’s face lit up in a smile when Hanbin approached him. “Hey Hanbin! You need something?”   
  
“I need to ask you a question,” Hanbin replied, glancing past Jiwon to his fellow sixth year friends, “in private.”   
  
“Oooh,  _ private, _ ” Gryffindor sixth year Kim Jisoo replied teasingly, before Jiwon turned back to his friends and bid them goodbye. He pulled a blushing Hanbin away down the hall with him.   
  
“Sorry about them,” Jiwon replied, scratching the back of his neck, “Jisoo always teases me about you.”   
  
Hanbin frowned. He knew Jisoo’s family, an old pureblood family of good stock. He’d thought she was alright. “The nerve of her.”   
  
Jiwon laughed at his response. “It’s not bad! She, uh, just thinks you’re cute.”   
  
Hanbin smiled at the answer, taking her off his mental  _ bad list. _ “Oh, well, that’s fine, I suppose.”   
  
“So, you wanted to ask me something?” Jiwon looked at him with an eager expression.   
  
“Yes, I require your muggle expertise.” Hanbin replied. Ever since the whole thing with Donghyuk had happened, Hanbin hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what his mixup had been about. Donghyuk was staunchly refusing to tell him and blushed furiously any time he brought it up, so Hanbin had to resort to other avenues of information.   
  
Jiwon smiled at him, pleased to see Hanbin expressing an interest in muggle studies. “Well, I am a muggle expert, at your services!”   
  
Hanbin looked him in the eyes for a moment before asking his question.   
  
“What’s a furry?”   
  
Jiwon’s face fell in shock at the question, and Hanbin’s eyes widened in a panic.   
  
“Jiwon! What’s a furry?!”   
  
Jiwon shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re asking, Hanbin, but the answer is no. Who told you about furries?”   
  
Hanbin frowned. “What are they?”   
  
“You’re better off not knowing. It’s a, uh, it’s a dirty part of muggle society.” Jiwon grinned and looped an arm over Hanbin’s shoulders. “Why don’t we go play some quidditch? Try to score on me?”   
  
Hanbin frowned, annoyed that Jiwon was now the second muggle turning his question down. “Fine, but if I score on you, then you have to tell me!”   
  
“You won’t score on me, but if you do I’ll go one step better. I’ll show you! Deal?”   
  
“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to furries intended. ;)


	4. 3. Muggle Gastronomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be ready on Christmas day, but I got sucked into something else and somehow lost a few days. :)
> 
> Hope you're ready for some house elves, though! ♥

“Hey Donghyuk, why are you looking so glum?” Hufflepuff sixth year Song Yunhyeong plopped down onto the squashy couch next to fifth year Kim Donghyuk, who was staring at the fire with an uncharacteristically morose look on his face.   
  
“Oh hey, Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk greeted, “I’m just thinking about home.”   
  
“Feeling homesick?” Yunhyeong asked. It wasn’t uncommon to feel that way, even as older students.   
  
“Kind of, but I just talked to my mom,” Donghyuk paused, intending to say more, but he was still feeling sad and didn’t want to burden Yunhyeong.   
  
“Why would you feel sad after talking to your mom?” Yunhyeong asked, sliding an arm around Donghyuk’s shoulders. Donghyuk only shrugged in response, but Yunhyeong wasn’t willing to let it go. “Come on, you can tell me!”   
  
“Well, usually I go home for Christmas,” Donghyuk replied, deciding to tell him the real problem, “but I can’t this year, I have to stay here.”   
  
“Oh no!” Yunhyeong sympathized, feeling terrible for him. “I’m so sorry, Donghyuk. Is it your first time staying during the holidays?”   
  
“Yeah. I know it’s not the end of the world, and there are so many people who don’t have any family, who don’t have a place to live—”   
  
“You don’t have to justify being upset,” Yunhyeong cut him off, “just because someone has it worse than you, that doesn’t mean you have to feel guilty for feeling sad. You’re allowed to be upset about missing your family at Christmas.”   
  
Donghyuk sniffled and leaned against Yunhyeong, grateful to hear him say it. “Thanks, Yunhyeong.”   
  
“I know you don’t like to complain, but sometimes it’s better to tell someone when you’re upset. So I’m happy you confided in me.” Yunhyeong ruffled Donghyuk’s hair, feeling a surge of protectiveness hit him.   
  
“Thanks for understanding, I appreciate it.” Donghyuk couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. He’d always liked Yunhyeong from the first moment they’d met back when he’d been sorted into Hufflepuff. Yunhyeong had been his buddy, the one responsible for showing him around. They’d remained close ever since.   
  
A sudden idea came to Yunhyeong then. “So, does your mom cook you anything special for Christmas?”   
  
“She does!” Donghyuk brightened up at the mention of food. “I’m going to miss her cookies the most. She makes really cute gingerbread men. I know the house elves at Hogwarts make them too, but my mom’s are different. They’re way softer.”   
  
Yunhyeong took a mental note of that—soft gingerbread men. “Anything else?”   
  
“She makes these really delicious cream scones, but they’re not like usual scones that are dry, you know? Hers are soft and moist. I remember one day she had a few members of her knitting circle come over to our house, and mom served her scones. One of the ladies criticized them, told her they were supposed to be dry and flaky.”   
  
“That’s so rude!” Yunhyeong couldn’t help but cut in. “You don’t criticize someone’s baking like that, not unless they ask you to.”   
  
“Oh mom didn’t mind,” Donghyuk replied, “she told her  _ that’s how I make them, and if you don’t like them, my kitchen is just down the hall, feel free to make your own.” _   
  
Yunhyeong grinned. “Ah, that’s good! I like your mom already.”   
  
“You actually would like my mom,” Donghyuk said, “she’d laugh at your jokes and tell you how handsome you are.”   
  
Yunhyeong couldn’t help but blush. Had Donghyuk just called him handsome?!   
  
“Anyway, thanks for listening to me, I actually feel a lot better now. I’m going to go work on my astronomy homework, I have a star chart to finish!” Donghyuk got up from the couch and made his way to the round door to his dorm room, leaving Yunhyeong to watch him walk away.   
  
Just as well. He had work to do.   
  


* * *

  
“Master Yunhyeong has come to visit Dobby!”   
  
Yunhyeong smiled at the greeting, and seconds later he was swarmed by house elves, all fighting to give him a hug. He greeted them all before they got back to their work, leaving him to talk alone with Dobby.   
  
“Dobby, I’d like your help with something, if you don’t mind.”   
  
The little house elf looked up at him with excited eyes. “Any task that Song Yunhyeong asks of Dobby, he can be certain that Dobby will see it through to the end!”   
  
“Ah, perfect! But this is secret, okay Dobby? And it requires you leaving Hogwarts, if that’s possible?” That much Yunhyeong wasn’t sure about, but house elves had their own way of getting things done.   
  
“Of course it is, sir! Dumbledore, oh great wizard that he is, has given Dobby permission to leave the grounds when tasks require him to!”   
  
“Oh good, I was hoping that was the case!” Yunhyeong hoped Dumbledore wouldn’t be upset with his idea, but he had a feeling the old headmaster would think it was a sweet gesture. “Okay Dobby, here’s what I need you to do. I need you to go and visit the house of one of my friends, Kim Donghyuk.”   
  
“Sir is sending me to a muggle’s home?” Dobby asked, eyes shining bright, “oh that is most exciting, sir!”   
  
“I’m glad you feel that way, Dobby! I need you to find a recipe for me, if you could? My friend has to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year for the first time, so he’s sad about missing his mom’s cooking.”   
  
Dobby sniffled and wiped his eyes on his pillowcase toga. “Oh that is most sad, sir!”   
  
“I know, but I wanted to surprise him, Dobby. I need you to find two recipes for me, actually. One is a recipe for gingerbread men. Donghyuk said his mom makes very soft cookies, they’re different from the harder ones you elves make here.”   
  
“Ah yes, wizards often ask for the harder cookies, so I understand that he wants his mother’s version! What else do you need, sir?”   
  
“The other recipe is for a cream scone,” Yunhyeong replied, “he said she makes them so they’re not as dry and flaky as usual scones, but more moist.”   
  
“Oh that is most bizarre, sir, but we each of us have our own tastes, so I will go and find the recipes for you!”   
  
“Thank you, Dobby!”   
  
“Would you like us to make them for him, sir?”   
  
Yunhyeong shook his head. “Ah no, that’s the other part of my request. I was hoping to make them myself, if you don’t mind sharing your kitchen with me?”   
  
At that the other elves turned their attention back to him, crying out in support.   
  
“We would gladly welcome Master Yunhyeong into our kitchen!”   
  
“Did you hear? Master Yunhyeong wishes to cook along side us elves!”   
  
And some outright wept in joy, inconsolable at the thought of a wizard cooking next to them.   
  
“As you can see, sir, the other elves would be delighted to have you in our kitchen to make cookies and scones for your friend!”   
  
“Thanks, Dobby! I appreciate your help. I think this will make Donghyuk feel a lot better.” Yunhyeong spent a few minutes tasting things the elves were busy cooking before being ushered out of the kitchen with a basket full of goodies to take back to his common room.   
  


* * *

  
CRACK!   
  
“Master Yunhyeong!”   
  
Yunhyeong jumped with surprise with the unexpected arrival of Dobby behind him. “Ah, Dobby! You gave me a bit of a fright.”   
  
“My sincere apologies, sir! Dobby has done as you asked, sir! He has found the recipes for your friend!”   
  
“Brilliant!” Yunhyeong took the offered papers from the house elf, scanning them over quickly. “Do you have everything we need in the kitchen?”   
  
“I believe so, sir! The other elves are so excited to have you, sir!”   
  
“Wonderful. I think I’ll come tonight and try them for the first time. I want to make them the muggle way, without magic.”   
  
“Ah, sir is most adventurous! We will expect you later tonight, then, sir!”   
  
“Thank you, Dobby!” Yunhyeong bowed in gratitude to the elf, who wept at the display of respect before disappearing again.   
  


* * *

  
“Hey Yunhyeong, we’re going out to pick some moonseed with Professor Sprout, you coming?”   
  
Yunhyeong looked up from his parchment, a nearly-finished essay on poison solutions, to see a few of his friends heading for the common room door. Usually he joined them to harvest the more dangerous plants with their head of house, but he’d completely forgotten about it in the face of his plans with the house elves.   
  
“Oh, sorry, I actually can’t do it tonight.” He knew it was going to seem suspicious and hoped no one was going to ask any questions.   
  
“Why not? We were expecting you.”   
  
“Uh, I have a lot of studying to do,” he replied, which was a lie, and he was a terrible liar.   
  
“Oh, I get it. He must have  _ plans _ with someone.” The teasing was started by his fellow sixth year Im Nayeon, nudging the others until they were all snickering along.   
  
He blushed and shook his head. “I do have plans, but they’re not plans like that.”   
  
“It’s okay, we won’t tell anyone.”    
  
“Who are your plans with? Are they with Donghyuk?” Nayeon teased again, grinning when Yunhyeong blushed even harder.   
  
“They are not, and I’d thank you to not go spreading rumours!” Okay, so his plans were indirectly about Donghyuk, but still.   
  
“Oh they’re totally with Donghyuk. About time, really! You’ve been talking about him in your sleep.” Choi Seungcheol, one of Yunhyeong’s roommates, casually joined in on the teasing.   
  
“What?!” Yunhyeong looked up at Seungcheol, panicked expression on his face. “I have not, have I?”   
  
An evil grin met him. “No, but that’s probably only because you don’t talk in your sleep.”   
  
“Speak of the devil,” Nayeon called out, “hey Donghyuk!”   
  
“Going out somewhere, are you?” Seungcheol teased a bewildered Donghyuk.   
  
“I am; going to meet a friend.” He was going out to meet Hanbin, who wanted to go for a run around the grounds in dog form, and Donghyuk had thought it would cheer himself up if he went along.   
  
“Ooooooh!” The others teasingly responded, before leaving the common room.   
  
“Enjoy your night, boys!” Nayeon looked back at them with a wink before joining the others.   
  
Yunhyeong turned back to his paper, too embarrassed to say anything to Donghyuk.   
  
“What was that about?” Donghyuk asked, turning to Yunhyeong with a laugh. “What are you up to?”   
  
“Um, just finishing an essay.” Yunhyeong answered, looking at Donghyuk and smiling, trying to be nonchalant.   
  
Donghyuk must have picked up on something though. “Are you okay? Your face is all flushed, you’re not coming down with something, are you? Do you want me to stop by the kitchen and get you some soup?”   
  
“No! I’m fine!” Yunhyeong replied, flustered. “Probably just from sitting by the fire and working on my paper.” He tried to play it off all cool, but Donghyuk still looked concerned.   
  
“Are you sure? It’s not a problem.” He was actually running the risk of being late to his meeting with Hanbin, but some things took priority over others.   
  
“I’m absolutely certain I’m fine,” Yunhyeong replied, not wanting Donghyuk anywhere near the kitchen. “Aren’t you meeting someone?”   
  
Donghyuk smiled back at him before heading to the door. “I am, I just wanted to make sure you were okay! But since you’re sure, I’ll be on my way. Have a good night, Yunhyeong!”   
  
Yunhyeong waited until he left before letting out a deeply held breath. He’d almost busted himself! He hurriedly finished up his essay, too rattled to write a good finishing paragraph. He returned his homework to his room before leaving the common room and heading for the kitchen. He had work to do.   
  


* * *

  
“I don’t understand why this isn’t working!”   
  
“Master Yunhyeong, I am so sorry! Dottie will punish herself right away!”   
  
Yunhyeong lunged to grab the little house elf who’d been reaching for the oven door (likely to shut her fingers in it). “No! Why would you do that?”   
  
“Your cookies keep burning, master! Dottie cannot help you!” The little house elf looked at him with tear-filled eyes before letting out a wailing sob.   
  
“Oh no, don’t cry!” Yunhyeong looked around. “Dobby!”   
  
“Dobby is here, sir!” Dobby appeared before them with a glass of milk that he thrust into Dottie’s hands. “Be a good elf Dottie and drink this!” With the wailing elf now quiet, Dobby turned to Yunhyeong. “I am so sorry sir, you see us house elves are not used to burning food, sir! It is very distressing.”   
  
“Ah, right, I hadn’t thought about that.”   
  
“Dottie is trying very hard, sir, but I can see that if you ask her to help you again, she might use magic to make sure the cookies don’t burn, and then she would want to punish herself for that.” Dobby patted the other elf’s back.   
  
“Yes, I can see. I just don’t know what to do, Dobby. I didn’t realize that muggles had different ways of cooking things than wizards. I don’t know how to translate the cooking portion to our ovens here.”   
  
“It is very difficult, sir. Perhaps if you were to ask another muggle, sir?”   
  
“Oh I don’t know if they’d know how to help, Dobby. They’d be used to their own ovens too. I can figure this out myself, I have to! For Donghyuk.”   
  
“Of course, sir! But perhaps we should try again another night, sir.”   
  
“Yes, I think you’re right, Dobby. It’s very late and everyone here is worried about the burnt cookies. I understand.” Yunhyeong couldn’t help but feel glum as he said his goodbyes to the elves and left.   
  
He made his way into the common room, long face doing nothing to hide how bad he felt. He’d never had so much trouble trying to cook something before! Usually he perfected them on his first try. But muggle cooking was proving to be a bigger problem than he’d expected.   
  


* * *

  
Christmas was a week away, and Yunhyeong was on his third attempt at the cookies. He’d tried the scones, but those had been a disaster as well. It turned out that there was something more to muggle cooking that exceeded what he’d thought were his own exceptional culinary skills.   
  
He was tempted to ask a muggleborn for help, but at the same time he was determined to solve this on his own. Asking another muggle would be like cheating. The answer came to him during lunch, when he was sitting in the great hall finishing a meal of curry chicken. There were a pair of fourth years sitting by him, and his ears perked up when he heard them talking.   
  
“I can’t believe Professor Burbage flunked my paper!”   
  
“Rotten luck! What did you write it on?”   
  
“Muggle transportation. How was I supposed to know that flying saucers aren’t what muggles use?”   
  
“I can’t fault you there, that does seem like an advanced method of transportation. Muggles have such creative minds, though, I have trouble figuring out what’s real and what’s not.”   
  
“Too true. How did you do with your paper?”   
  
“Got an A!”   
  
“Of course you did. What did you write it on?”   
  
“Muggle culinary studies!”   
  
“That’s such a good topic.”   
  
“Useful, too. There was this great book at the library about converting muggle measurements into wizarding ones. So glad I gave it a read.”   
  
Yunhyeong leaned over towards them, startling the pair. “I’m sorry, do you still have that book?”   
  
The fourth year shook his head. “No, but it should probably still be there, I don’t know why anyone else would want it. It’s called Muggle Gastronomy.”   
  
“Perfect! Thanks!” Yunhyeong leapt out of his seat, leaving his unfinished meal behind and dashing to the library. He was in such a rush, desperate to get that book, that he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. He rounded a corner only to collide with two people—Donghyuk and fellow fifth year (and Hufflepuff’s quidditch seeker) Lisa Manoban.   
  
“Watch where you’re going!” Lisa yelled, rubbing her elbow.   
  
“Oh, Lisa, Donghyuk! I’m so sorry!” Yunhyeong felt terrible seeing both of them on the ground. He wasn’t sure who to help to their feet first—chivalry would say Lisa, but then she was on the quidditch team and often got told off for roughhousing in the corridors. Donghyuk, on the other hand…   
  
Donghyuk smiled up at Yunhyeong, taking his offered hand and letting Yunhyeong pull him up to his feet. “You in a hurry to go somewhere?” Donghyuk asked him, grinning when Yunhyeong blushed.   
  
“Uh, you could say that.” He turned to Lisa then, who’d lost the irritated look on her face and was now watching him with an amused grin.   
  
“Making sure Donghyuk’s okay, are you?” Lisa asked teasingly, refusing Yunhyeong’s offered hand and getting to her feet on her own.   
  
“Um, I uh, I thought he may have hit his head…” Yunhyeong muttered, embarrassed to be called out on his apparent favoritism.   
  
“I’m okay!” Donghyuk chirped, smiling at Yunhyeong.   
  
“Uh yes, well, I should probably be going then.” Yunhyeong sheepishly said before apologizing to Lisa one last time and then taking off down the hall.   
  
Donghyuk waited until he rounded the corner before glancing at Lisa. He knew what was coming.   
  
“Ooooh, I am telling you, he’s so into you Dongie!” Lisa squealed, lightly punching him in the arm.   
  
“Ah, no! We’ve just been close since first year, you know he always looks out for me.” Donghyuk replied.   
  
“No way! He got all blushy when I called him out. He  _ likes _ you. It’s so cute, he’s got such a dreamy face.” Lisa teased.   
  
“Don’t say that, you’re getting my hopes up.” Donghyuk had been interested in Yunhyeong for the past two years, but he’d tried to keep his crush to himself. Lisa had weasled it out of him one night though (when the fifth years had shared a few sips of a contraband bottle of firewhiskey they’d stolen from a Slytherin seventh year on a dare from the Gryffindors).   
  
“You should just tell him how you feel,” Lisa said, before looping her arm through his and pulling him along. “Honestly, you both look at each other with the same expression, it’s so cute.” Lisa continued cooing over the potential romance all the way through lunch, but Donghyuk was resolute.   
  
Maybe next year.   
  


* * *

  
“Dobby!” Yunhyeong hadn’t bothered waiting until later in the evening—the second his transfiguration class ended for the day he’d rushed to the kitchen to look for his favourite elf.   
  
“Master Yunhyeong has come early!” Dobby replied, appearing before him waving a soup spoon. “We are preparing dinner, sir!”   
  
“That’s okay, I just couldn’t wait until later. I think I found the answer, Dobby!” Yunhyeong pulled the library book out of his bag. “I got this book from the library about muggle cooking!”   
  
“Oh wonderful! Have a seat over here, sir, we should be finished with dinner preparations soon.” Dobby pulled him over to a couch, leaving him to begin reading the book. A few minutes later Dottie appeared, laying a bowl of lamb stew on the table for him along with a glass of pumpkin juice.   
  
“Thank you, Dottie!” Yunhyeong greeted brightly, making Dottie blush.   
  
“Master is very welcome! I am happy he’s back with renewed excitement to make cookies for his muggleborn!”   
  
It was Yunhyeong’s turn to blush at Dottie’s words. He’d never thought of Donghyuk as  _ his muggleborn _ before, but it was kind of cute. He stood the book up on the table, using magic to balance it, before picking up the bowl of stew and eating while he read.   
  
He read the chapter on understanding muggle cooking methods three times before he felt confident enough to try the cookies again. The recipe was the same, but his cooking method was different now! He used a different pan, asked for Dobby to find him some  _ parchment paper used for baking  _ (that was entirely different than the parchment paper he used to write essays on) and then he set about testing the temperature of the wood oven the elves used for their baking. Dottie took a few pieces of wood out and he had to wait a bit for the temperature to go down, but then it did, and he’d never anticipated something so much as he found himself anticipating these cookies.   
  
The wait was torture, but Dottie asked him to read to her out loud, and he couldn’t refuse her after all her help. They both jumped up in excitement when the alarm went off, and Yunhyeong carefully removed the pan from the oven.   
  
The cookies weren’t burnt on top, not even close! They looked soft, and that was already a vast improvement!   
  
He didn’t even use magic to take them off the pan, instead using a muggle spatula to pick each cookie up and transfer it to a cooling rack. He glanced at the bottom of each cookie, and not a single one was burnt!   
  
Every elf in the kitchen gathered around in a half circle when they were cool enough to try.   
  
Yunhyeong held the cookie in his hands, pressing it in the middle, and it was soft and springy to the touch. He couldn’t hold back his smile when he broke it in half, tears in his eyes when he bit into it.   
  
It was delicious, and it was soft, and Donghyuk was going to be  _ so happy _ to wake up to his favourite cookies on Christmas morning! The elves erupted into a loud cheer when he pronounced that the cookies were perfect, and he let all of them try a cookie each. Dottie could barely contain her emotions, blubbering until Dobby brought her another glass of milk.   
  
“Well, sir, I do believe the cookies are a success!” Dobby toasted Yunhyeong with his own glass of milk, and Yunhyeong laid a hand on the elf’s head, patting him fondly.   
  
“All thanks to your help, Dobby! You and Dottie both have played such an important role in these cookies. This is a victory for all of us, and we did it without magic!” Yunhyeong couldn’t believe how accomplished he felt. It was the first time he’d ever done something without magic, and it felt wonderful to know it was possible.   
  
He had enough time that night to try making the scones again, and while they weren’t quite perfect, he knew the problem was with the ingredients and not the oven, at least. He could tweak the ingredients, no problem!   
  


* * *

  
“Hey Yunhyeong, are you heading to the astronomy tower early?” Nayeon asked from one of the couches, a textbook open in her lap.   
  
“Huh?’ He paused at the door to the common room.   
  
“We have a late class tonight, don’t you remember?”   
  
_ Oh no! _ He’d forgotten, intent on trying to scones again. “Oh, I forgot about that, actually.” He glanced at his pocket watch. There was half an hour before the class. That was enough time to mix the batter for the scones, at least! “I have something to do before the class, so I’ll meet you there. But thanks for reminding me!”   
  
Nayeon gave him an amused smile. “Right. Meeting someone again?”   
  
“No, not that kind of something!” Would his housemates ever stop teasing him?!   
  
“Right, whatever you say. Tell Donghyuk I say hi.”   
  
Yunhyeong didn’t bother replying. He didn’t have time for distractions!   
  


* * *

  
It just wasn’t fair! He’d been feeling fine all day, had been in a great mood, really. Maybe if he’d stayed at the library with Lisa he’d still be in a good mood… But instead he’d left after finishing his paper (he’d really been doing Lisa a favour anyway, because her crush, Slytherin Jennie Kim, had just shown up and he’d wanted to give Lisa a chance to talk to her) but then on his way back to the dormitory he’d overheard a few Gryffindors talking about their upcoming trips home for Christmas, and that had gotten him upset again.   
  
He’d have gone to find Hanbin to go on another night run around the school in their dog forms, but Hanbin had quidditch practice tonight, and it wasn’t as much fun going by himself. So he kept on heading to the dormitory, but got a sudden idea to go and visit the elves in the kitchen. They were always happy to see him.   
  
But as soon as he entered the kitchen he was stopped by Dobby.   
  
“Master Donghyuk!” Dobby greeted, “I am sorry, sir, but I must ask you to leave.”   
  
Donghyuk looked at him curiously. He’d never been asked to leave the kitchen before! “Why?”   
  
“You see, sir, we elves are making something special for Christmas, sir, but it’s a secret! So I’m afraid you can’t see it.”   
  
“Oh, that’s too bad. I’ll go then, I don’t want to put anything at risk.”   
  
“Truly sorry, sir! It has been a while since you have visited us, sir!”   
  
“Yes master, we miss you! Please come again soon, but after Christmas, please!” Dottie appeared then too, looking at him with pleading eyes.   
  
“I will, I promise. I’m staying here for the holidays this year, so I’ll need something to do.” Just as he was about to go another elf approached him.   
  
“Master Donghyuk, would you like a mug of hot cocoa? As a small gift since you cannot visit us tonight?”   
  
Donghyuk smiled at the gesture and took the steaming mug. The heavy scent of chocolate made him feel a little better already. “Thank you, Poppy!”   
  
“Master is so sweet, we don’t want to spoil his Christmas surprise!” The moment the words were spoken the little elf clapped her hands over her mouth. “Oh! Poppy cannot say anything more!”   
  
“Yes Poppy, keep your lips sealed please!” Dottie appeared again, pushing her away from Donghyuk. “Please have a nice night, Master Donghyuk!”   
  
Donghyuk smiled at them before leaving, sipping the cocoa in the hall. It was delicious, and even though he still felt sad about Christmas, he couldn’t help but feel happy while he had his drink. He also found the elves’ behaviour a little strange. He’d gone to visit them around Christmas before. Why was there only a surprise this year?   
  
Well, at least he had something to look forward to.   
  


* * *

  
“Hey, Yunhy—”   
  
“SHH!” Yunhyeong shushed Seungcheol quickly, pulling him around the corner.   
  
“Hey, what’s going? I thought you were going home for Christmas?” Seungcheol asked, and Yunhyeong smiled at him.   
  
“I know that’s what I said, but it’s part of a surprise. I’ll be here for Christmas morning, and then Dumbledore has arranged for me to take a portkey home to my family.”   
  
“Wow, I’d ask what the surprise is, but I know it has to be for Donghyuk.”   
  
“Why would you assume that? I didn’t say anything!” Was it really that obvious to everyone?   
  
“Listen, the only people in denial about you and Donghyuk are you and Donghyuk. Hopefully not after this special Christmas morning surprise, though.”   
  
Yunhyeong sighed. He hadn’t really been doing this whole Christmas thing with any ulterior motive, he just wanted to make Donghyuk happy. Then again, he  _ always _ wanted to do things to make Donghyuk happy.   
  
“Listen I want to get into the Great Hall for dinner, are you coming or do you have to hide?”   
  
“I’m hiding, I was just outside visiting Hagrid. Could you let me know if Donghyuk’s in the hall already? I obviously need to avoid him.” Seungcheol looked into the hall and came back to report.   
  
“Yeah he’s there already with Lisa. So you’re safe!”   
  
“Thanks! Remember—not a word to anyone!”   
  
“I promise. Hey, you want me to bring you some dinner?”   
  
“No it’s okay, I’m going to go and eat with the house elves, I already promised them.”   
  
“That’s sweet of you. See you later, then!” Yunhyeong watched as Seungcheol made his way back to the Christmas eve feast in the great hall, then proceeded to head towards the kitchen. After hearing how they’d narrowly escaped having Donghyuk walk in on the scone baking a few days ago, he’d wanted to do something nice for the elves. When Dobby had said that the only thing they wanted would be to host him for a special dinner, he’d been so touched that he’d agreed straightaway.   
  
Maybe he was taking the surprise a little bit further than necessary by pretending to have gone home earlier. He’d said his goodbyes to Donghyuk this morning, and then had spent the majority of his day visiting Hagrid. Now all that was left was to sneak into his room without Donghyuk finding out he was still here. He was waking up early tomorrow morning to bake a fresh batch of Christmas treats, so he wanted to get to bed early, and he was hoping he’d beat Donghyuk back to the dormitory.   
  


* * *

  
Donghyuk woke up to a very particular scent, one he knew well. For a moment he forgot where he was, letting the scent trick him into thinking he was back home, waking up to his mother’s baking. Just as he was about to open his eyes he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t home—he was still at Hogwarts, alone in his dormitory for the first time ever, since the other 5th year boys had all gone home for Christmas.   
  
He rolled onto his stomach without opening his eyes, feeling sad all over again. It wasn’t really the worst thing, being here for the holidays. He had friends that were also staying at the school. But it was still the first year he was staying, and even though he had a few friends here, he was also missing some of his closest friends. Like Hanbin. And Yunhyeong.   
  
He sighed out loud, wondering what time it was and if it would be too early to go wake people up.   
  
But then he realized that he could  _ still _ smell his mother’s baking. Almost like it was here, in his room…   
  
He sat up and opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Donghyuk!” There, sitting at the end of his bed and holding a tray of cookies, was Yunhyeong.   
  
“Um, didn’t you go home?” Donghyuk couldn’t process everything at the moment—Yunhyeong here, when he wasn’t supposed to be, and he was holding a tray of cookies that smelled suspiciously like the ones his mom made…   
  
“Nope! Well, not yet. I asked Dumbledore if I could stay for the morning and he arranged for me to take a portkey home later to see my family. But I wanted to be here for the morning so I could surprise you.” He held the tray out, and Donghyuk could see that there were also delicious looking scones, just like his mother made…   
  
“You wanted to surprise me?” He replied, still not seeing the whole picture.   
  
Yunhyeong smiled back at him. “I baked these myself! No magic, just the way your mom would have. I know you were upset about having to stay, so I wanted to do something extra nice for you.”   
  
Donghyuk wasn’t sure what to say, it was such an unexpectedly sweet surprise. And the fact that Yunhyeong had gone out of his way to surprise him… The fact that he’d  _ stayed _ to surprise him… Donghyuk couldn’t help but get caught up in the emotions of the moment, his eyes tearing up. It was so sweet, he was so touched!   
  
“I burned like, three batches of cookies trying to figure out how to bake the muggle way,” Yunhyeong admitted sheepishly, “but I figured it out, me and Dottie. Dobby helped too!”   
  
“Wait a second,” Donghyuk said through a sniffle, “is that why they kicked me out of the kitchen the other night?”   
  
Yunhyeong grinned. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that!”   
  
“Yunhyeong, I, really, god I’m sorry I just don’t know what to say,” Donghyuk rambled, too touched to put the right words together. He was on the verge of tears, not sure if he wanted to break down crying in front of Yunhyeong.   
  
“Have a cookie then?” Yunhyeong offered. He didn’t need to hear Donghyuk speak words of gratitude, because he could see it on his face, and the rush of emotions made his cheeks feel all flushed.   
  
Donghyuk smiled and reached out, taking a cookie from the tray. It was still warm. “Did you get up early to make these?”   
  
“Sure did!” Yunhyeong replied, “I wanted them to be fresh for you.”   
  
“Well, the smell woke me up,” Donghyuk admitted, “so you did it right.” He took a bite of the cookie—it tasted exactly the same as his mom’s. “Yunhyeong, these are  _ perfect!” _   
  
Yunhyeong breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they’d turned out well, but the true test had been Donghyuk’s reaction. “Ah, I’m so happy to hear that!”   
  
Donghyuk finished the cookie and felt a rush of gratitude that had him hopping out of bed, crushing Yunhyeong in a hug before he could think better of it. Yunhyeong hugged him back just as hard.   
  
_ This is it, _ Yunhyeong thought to himself,  _ everyone keeps saying we’re both into each other, should I make a move? _   
  
Donghyuk was having a similar conversation in his own head.  _ Okay, he sacrificed Christmas morning with his family for me, this must mean he really does like me, right? Should I ask him? _   
  
They pulled back at the same time, arms still around each other and eyes locked, but the words they’d both been thinking weren’t able to come out. What happened instead was that they both leaned in again for a kiss, lips brushing softly before jumping back in surprise. Their eyes met again and for a brief moment they shared a panicked look, but came to their senses quickly and their lips turned up into smiles.   
  
“Thanks for the surprise,” Donghyuk said, “this totally saved my Christmas.”   
  
“The cookies, or the other thing?” Yunhyeong teasingly replied.   
  
“The cookies  _ and _ the other thing,” Donghyuk replied before hugging him again, “I’ve had a crush on you for like two years.”   
  
“What?!” Yunhyeong replied, feeling a little stupid. “Seriously? I liked you too, I just didn’t think you liked me back that way. Everyone kept teasing me about liking you.”   
  
Donghyuk couldn’t believe they’d both been having the same feelings for so long! “So we’re both idiots, then?”   
  
“I guess so. Wanna go be idiots together in the great hall for breakfast?” Yunhyeong asked, because he was quite hungry now after having been up for two hours. Also, he kind of wanted to let everyone else know about this newest development between he and Donghyuk.   
  
“Okay, let’s go!” But he stuffed another cookie in his mouth and grabbed a scone before pulling on a hoodie. He was going to stay in his pyjama pants, though. No one would mind on Christmas. They weren’t the only members of their house awake, and when they appeared together in the common room they were greeted by loud cheers from some of their friends.   
  
Neither of them really minded the teasing, though, and at everyone’s prompting they held hands on the way to breakfast.


End file.
